


Here to Help

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: “One where she’s the Winchester sis and does something really reckless on a hunt and needs crowley to come help” Hope you like, @crowley4ever





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “One where she’s the Winchester sis and does something really reckless on a hunt and needs crowley to come help” Hope you like, @crowley4ever

“Crap. Crap. _Crap_.” You were currently pacing in your motel room. Despite your brothers protesting…you went on a hunt alone. That wasn’t even the worst part. You were twenty, so you thought you could handle one werewolf. Only it wasn’t _just_ one. There was at least three running around the city. Oh, it got worse. One of them caught your scent. You’d try to be calm and collected when doing your interviews. You tried to make sure no one knew what you were up to.

Now, you had a werewolf after you. You were a _Winchester_ for crying out loud. Your family was famous in the hunting world. You were like the freakin’ Potters. Too bad you didn’t have Dumbledore. Or Hagrid. Groaning, you sat on the bed. There was _no way_ that you were calling your brothers to admit that you’d screwed up, and were now the hunted. Not the hunter. You’d even removed the battery from your phone so they couldn’t track you. You looked up to your brothers. They were amazing hunters, and admitting that you screwed up was pretty much the worst thing you could do. Besides _actually_ dying. 

You laid back, weighing your options. Every sound outside your room was going to make you jumpy. You’d assume the worse. Covering your eyes with your arm, you sighed. You knew what you had to do. “Damn it.” You muttered. “Crowley!” You growled. Talk about last resort. It wasn’t that you hated the guy. You thought he was pretty laid back. Okay, so you had the hots for the guy. You were a hunter, not a nun! Having him see you as a weak human kinda sucked.

“Yes, baby Winchester?” Crowley asked from one of the chairs. “Seems like someone’s a bit upset. Care to tell?” He had always been nicer to you than he was to the boys. You’d always thought it was to piss them off.

You rolled to your side, hand holding up your head. “I screwed up.” Which was an understatement. “And now I need _your_ help.” Just saying it made you even more angry.

Standing up, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Now, _why_ would I help you? And, more importantly, where are the other two?” He raised his eyebrow at you.

“They aren’t here. I kind of took off. Even though they told me I shouldn’t.” That amused him. Of course it would. “And I was hoping you’d help me so I didn’t have to tell them that I ended up being hunted by at least one werewolf.” You looked shaken, terrified that he’d simply walk away. Then you’d have to call them.

His face fell. Crowley moved to sit next to you, worry written across his face. You rolled on your back, covering your face with your hands. “How many?” His voice was low.

“At least three in the city. I only know that one is after me for sure.” You said after you’d moved your hands and glanced at him. “I know they’re toying with me right now. Why else wouldn’t they just come at me?”

Crowley shrugged. “Maybe they know the people that run this motel, and don’t want to cause them problems. Don’t some werewolves keep some sense to them?” He asked.

You licked your lips. “Yeah. They went on a case a bit ago at some college. Found a video documenting everything.” What else was there to say? You didn’t want to beg him for help. He’d probably enjoy that way too much. Sitting up, you leaned on your hands.

He surprised you by kissing your forehead lightly. Eyes wide, you looked at him. “ _Yes_ , I will help.” He smiled. Your look must have been a combination of confusion and shock, as he let out a soft chuckle. “I’m guessing you’d like to know why? When I do everything I can to avoid your brothers?” You nodded slightly. “For one, _they_ annoy me.” You had to chuckle at that. It was such a normal human reason, and yet that was the first one he went to. “Next, they don’t know I’m here. They won’t know you had help. Now you can make them eat their words about not wanting you to come alone.” That was a good point, but also problematic.

“But, I _won’t_ be doing this alone. I couldn’t. _I screwed up_. What’s to say I won’t screw up another?” You asked, anxious.

“ _I’ll_ be there.” He shrugged as it were nothing. “I don’t hate _all_ hunters. Just the buffoons.” Crowley sighed. “I am fond of you. You could have called those two, you could have called another hunter…and yet here I am. _Why_ is that?” He was curious now.

Your cheeks turned a light pink. “Who else was I supposed to call? _Ghostbusters_?” Good one. Try to hide behind a lame joke. He thought it was at least a little amusing at least. “And you’re not so bad yourself.” You smiled. “So. What are we supposed to do? I don’t think that me and you can take on three werewolves. _Especially_ when I don’t know where they are right now, or if they’re working together.” Had you listened to your brothers, chances are, you’d be celebrating right now.

Crowley grinned. “You seem to think that you’re working with a plain old, run of the mill, _human_ hunter, love.” You saw the glint in his eyes, and knew that something was brewing in that beautiful mind of his. “What would you say we call in a little…. _unconventional_ backup?”

You couldn’t help but grin back. “I can tell that this should be interesting. Fill me in, my King.” You took a chance in flirting, but figured he wouldn’t mind.

“ _Oh_.” His face let you know that he actually enjoyed that. “Remember that phrase for later, love.” You moved so you were facing him, sitting cross legged on the bed. “You said that at least one of them is after you. Reason says that you walk out _that_ door and you’re free game.” Was he actually suggesting having you just walk out the door? “Only, little will those _mutts_ know- you won’t be alone. From their view, it’ll look like you’re out taking a stroll. Not only will I be watching, but I’ll call in a few of my… _employees_.” That just made it sound a lot better.

Licking your lips, you nodded. “So, I just walk out that door like nothing’s wrong. Just go about my business. When the werewolves try to attack, you guys come in?” It sounded like a decent plan. “How will you kill them? I didn’t think that demons kept an arsenal of things like that.”

He placed a hand over his heart. “You _wound_ me.” He teased. “How hard do you think it is for us to get our hands on a silver knife?” Crowley pointed out. “Or we could just….do our thing.” You scrunched your nose, having a feeling that would be much, much messier.

“If you do go that route, don’t be surprised when you hear me rant about how disgusting it is.” You chuckled. “So, when do we get started?” You knew it wouldn’t be now, as it would take a little planning.

A smirk grew on his face. “How does a night in _hell_ sound?” He asked. “It’s the safest place you could be tonight. _No_ werewolf will track you there, and no one will dare harm you.” It was possibly the weirdest question you had ever been asked in your life. Then again, you were speaking to Crowley. “And in the guest room, the bed is _far_ more comfortable than this lot.” He knew that would get you.

“Fine. I guess. It does sound….safer, _and_ more comfortable.” You closed your eyes and shook your head. “Things that I never thought I’d say about hell.” Sighing, you opened your eyes and looked at him. “Let’s do it.”

The next thing you knew, you were in hell. You had no clue what to even think. Everything that you’d read about hell was obviously wrong. Then again, what human could possibly write what they hadn’t seen?

“Follow me, love.” There were demons staring at you, causing you to get a bit closer to Crowley without even noticing. “Get back to work!” He snapped at them. His hand found yours and your eyes shot down to it. Your cheeks grew red once more. “Are you hungry? I can get you anything you’d like. From _anywhere_ in the world.”

Grinning, you turned to him. “I want a steak and fries.” Most of the time it was diner food. Getting a damn good steak was hard to come by. “Medium-rare, more on the rare side. _Please_?” You added for good measure.

Crowley nodded before pulling aside one of his demons and whispering to him. The demon hurried off, making you wonder what threat Crowley had given him. “As you wish, love.” He said, leading you into a very, very large dining room. “Don’t worry. No one else will be joining us.” You smiled at him, getting very used to his company. He was very different when he wasn’t around your brothers.

You’d slept better that night than you had in ages. Even at home. He had been right. That bed was the best thing ever. You wished that you could take it with you. The sheets weren’t exactly silk, and you were glad…you always felt like that would be too slippery. However, they were nearly as soft. Your pillows were the fluffiest you’d ever slept on. You wanted nothing more than to lounge in that bed as long as possible.

However, all good things must come to an end. Crowley woke you up himself, not fully trusting the others you assumed. He noted that you looked more refreshed than he’d ever seen you. “Well, love. Everything is all set for tonight. You walk out that door right after dark, and we’ll walk around until all three are dead.” He grinned. “Until then, we have _all_ day. I’ve cleared my schedule.” He waved his hand as if it was no big deal.

“Don’t you have _hell_ to run? I mean, you could always pop me back and I can research or something all day.” Even that sounded lame to you.

“And miss a day with my favorite Winchester? I think not.” The way he said it made your stomach drop. “Anything you’d like to do?” He asked.

Thinking about it, you honestly weren’t sure. Finally, you realized that all you wanted was a lazy day. “A day where I don’t have to do _anything_. Just relax, eat junk food, and watch television.” You told him.

“What? No trip to Paris? No seeing the Great Wall of China?” Crowley teased. “Would you prefer to stay here, or back at your motel?” It was weird having to make the choices.

“Motel. I’d like to shower and change. You can come do whatever while I do that if you want. I’m sure you can get something done down here.” You shrugged. Before he replied, you were back in your motel room. Raising your eyebrow, you shook your head. “Warning next time, please?”

“Oh, so there _will_ be a next time?” He chuckled. “Go shower, whatever. I’ll fetch that food.” With that, the King of Hell was gone. You were sure this would all go away and you’d wake up to see it was a dream.

However, when you walked out of the bathroom in sweats, a tank top, and your wet hair down, there he was. On the small table was three large pizzas, a couple different flavors of chips, soda, and candy. “I didn’t know what you liked.” He said, almost like he was shy.

You made your way to the table and laughed. “There is _no way_ I can eat all this, Crowley.” You told him, your smile reaching your eyes. He shrugged like it didn’t matter to him. Spotting a red bag you got excited. “Yes! Twizzlers.” You grabbed them and opened the bag. “These have been my favorite since I was like four.” You offered him one, but he declined. Sitting on the bed, your back against the headboard, you grabbed the remote. “Are you going to sit there like a weird decoration all day, _or_ are you going to get over here and watch tv with me?” You teased, taking a bite of your Twizzler.

“You are quite the flirt today.” He said, standing up and removing his coat. Hanging it up on the back of the chair, he kicked his shoes off.

You looked to the tv, turning it on. “I’m sorry.” You muttered.

Crowley didn’t say anything until he was sitting next to you. “Don’t be. I didn’t say I didn’t like it, now did I?” Your eyes shot to him, surprised. “How could I mind a pretty little thing like _you_ flirting with an evil old man like _me_?” He seemed pleased with himself as he said it.

Laughing, you started channel surfing. “For _one_ , you aren’t evil. If you were, you would have left me to either call my brothers, or get ripped to shreds.” Seeing that Breakfast Club was on, you put the remote down. “And _secondly_ , I believe that you are only as old as your heart feels. From what I’ve seen, you’re still young.” You nudged him lightly with your shoulder. Staring at the tv and eating your candy, you never saw his reaction.

Neither of you said anything for the remainder of the movie. The only time you moved was to use the bathroom, put your candy away, or to grab a soda. Sliding under the covers, you leaned your head back. “You can pick the movie this time.” Tossing him the remote, you waited to see what he would pick.

“I thought men and women always fought over the remote?” Crowley mused.

You had to giggle at that. “That’s what they say about _married_ couples, Crowley. That’s something we are not.” You pointed out.

“Nah, Squirrel and Moose would find a way to off me before than.” He joked.

The rest of the day went on much like that. Large gaps of silence that neither of you really mind. Somehow, during the day, you ended up in the middle together. Your fingers were laced together, and your head was on his shoulder. Glancing at the window, you noticed it was almost sun down. Sitting up, you stretched. “I enjoyed that. I have to go change now, there’s no way I’m walking outside in this.” You commented as you slipped out of bed.

Crowley shrugged. “I think you look just fine.” The way his voice said that made you blush, butterflies in you stomach go nuts, and a huge grin to spread on your face. You quickly grabbed your bag and ducked into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, you did your best to change as fast as you could, not wanting to make him wait too long.

Once you had composed yourself, you walked out to see him look as if he hadn’t been lounging in bed all day. Bastard, you thought to yourself, making you chuckle. “Where’s the backup?” You asked.

“Out and about. There’s some people spread out.” He shrugged, hands in his pockets. Slipping on your shoes, you swallowed hard.

“What if one of them gets me?” You asked, worried.

He came over and smiled, putting his hands on your shoulder. “They won’t lay _one_ furry paw on you, love.” Crowley whispered before kissing your forehead. “I won’t be far, but you have to leave here alone. It’s our best chance.” You nodded, and he was gone.

Looking towards the door, you gathered all your courage. You did your best to pretend like you were Dean. _Confident_. Damn near fearless. And it actually helped a bit. Walking out the door, you shut it quietly behind you. The stars weren’t even fully out yet, and the temperature seemed just right.

He had told you to just walk, so that’s what you planned on doing. Walking. Picking a random direction, you headed towards the park. What better place to get attacked by a werewolf? The thought made you shudder. You hadn’t come across too many since you’d started actually going on hunts with the guys. Maybe two or three?

You had no clue how long you had been walking when everything got way too silent to be normal. Stopping in your tracks, you looked around. Your heart rate sped up, and you knew that would just make you even easier for them to find. Swallowing, you started moving again. Before you knew what happened, you were on the ground, underneath a foul smelling werewolf. You let out a scream that surprised even you. It pulled it’s claw back to attack and it’s head did a one-eighty.

Eyes wide, you looked around for whoever was responsible. It was someone you didn’t recognize. “So, _you’re_ the human the King ordered us to protect. One down, two to go.” He grinned and left. You got yourself up, brushing what you could off. A groan escaped your. Your head felt like it would be pounding for days, and you could feel blood trickling where you’d scraped a rock.

By now, you were shaking, honestly wanting to just get the hell out of dodge. Just as you had that thought, Crowley appeared. “Let’s go. The others can finish this.” He said, snapping you back to your motel room.

You looked at him, just a little pissed. “ _What the hell_? I didn’t finish the hunt!” You said, watching him pace. “Only one got killed.”

He shook his head. “Go _home_ , Y/N.” His voice was low. You furrowed your brow. “Look at you. One attacked you and you’re bleeding.” That was odd, even for him.

“I’m a _hunter_. It kinda comes with the territory.” You reminded him. How could he forget? That was the whole reason you were there in the first place.

“ _Because I don’t want to lose you!_ ” That was not what you were expecting. “The others can hunt down those fleabags and take care of them. _You_ can’t be replaced.”

You blinked for a moment. “There will _always_ be cases where things get out of hand. I will _always_ be in danger. I am a Winchester, Crowley.” You said with a sad smile. “I’ve come to terms with that. Let me finish my job. I’m glad that you feel that way…but I _have_ to see this through.”

“I’m sorry.” You couldn’t even ask why. He had snapped you to in front of the bunker. The boys came running out to see you.

“What the hell, Y/N?” Dean yelled.

Looking at him, you sighed. “That _son of a bitch_ zapped me home.” You shrugged, moving past him. “I’ll explain when I don’t feel blood running down my back.” Your feet were moving as fast as you could away from them.

Opening your door, you stopped in your tracks. There, where your bed used to be, was the bed that you had slept in in hell. Sheets, pillows, and everything. Seeing a little note, you picked it up.

 _I hope this makes up for it. I’ll see you soon, love._  
Regards,   
Your King

You couldn’t keep the smile off your face. As your brothers walked in and saw it, they were even more confused. “Where did this come from?” Sam asked.

Grinning, you put the note on your nightstand. You were trying to think of what to tell them. “My King.” You told them simply. It was the truth, at least.

* * *


End file.
